ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Forever Superman: War for Metropolis
This Forever DC Comic Series shows the first fight with Kal-El or Clark Kent becoming the hero known as Superman. This is serves as a prologue to Forever JLA, and with that said lets begin Forever Superman: War for Metropolis, or easier, Forever Superman. Chapter 1 The war for Metropolis had been that of not even a war. It was very small, but the consequences of losing were high. If the Man of Steel lost to his enemies, it would mean the destruction of Earth and the death of billions. After stopping a bank robbery, he flew to his new base in the Artic. He walks into his base and sees a suit of black armor with a gray S on the suit. He starts to remember his actions. Chapter 2 Clark Kent knew he was different. He would see wierd images of shinning lights and soon, people. It wasn't until he turned 16 that these were all gone. He saw 'normal,' and stopped hearing the voices in his head. He soon realized that he was stronger than most people and that he could jump very far. He soon realized that after jumping, he could fly. After seeing this, and fearing reject, he kept it to himself. He soon turned 24 and worked at The Daily Planet, a newspaper company. His co-partner, Lois Lane, was always wondering who he was. He was a nerd and very clumsey. Clark and Lois were out one day on a report on the newly created Lex Corp. when he started hearing the voices again. He told Lois that he wasn't feeling to good and left to go to his appartment. He heard the voices telling him to go to the Artic Circle. He thought that this is just him thinking stupid things, until he saw a man in front of him. The man tells him that he is Clark's true father, from a planet called Krypton. The man tells him that he must go to the Artic Circle to find his true past. Clark decides 'what the hell.' and, using his powers, flies to the Artic. He arrives there and the voice tells him to start using his heat vision. Clark asks how to use his heat vision. The man shows him and tells him to start digging. Soon he finds a frozen space ship and enters it. He presses the button he was meant to press. Chapter 3 Clark, after seeing all of these things, soon dawns on his oast to take up the mantle to protect this world. He finds an old suit, showing a blue suit with a red S symbol in the middle and red cape, puts it on. After adjusting it, he checks the news and sees a report of an alien war going on in Metropolis. He flies there and seesthe police fighting these humans fighting what seems to be humans wearing the same suit and cape as Clark, but black and gray. He tells these Aliens to stop fighing or to be defeated. A man appears in front of the Aliebn army. He tells Clark that his name is Zod, and that he want's to Clark to join him in making a new Krypton on this world. Clark tells him that if he doesn't leave, that he is going to defeat them. He then sees all of the alien soldiers get launched into space to fight another world, leaving Zod. Zod runs fast and punches Clark, telling him that he will force the offer on him now. Chapter 4 Zod and Clark started fighting. They fought through buildings and practically were now losing energy. Zod tells him that he is a good fighter, but that Zod is a cheater. He presses a button, making Zod put on armor. With Armor on, Clark then fights Zod, but soon loses the fight. Zod grabs Clarks head and slams it against the ground. He tells him why does he protect the people, Clark responds that he defends the people who can't defend themselves. He tells Zod that he is Superman, and that he will defeat Zod. He then grabs Zod's arm, snaps it in half, then punches him repeatedly in the body. Soon the armor falls off and all that is left is a near dead Zod. Superman tells him that he can join his side and together live in harmony. Zod replies that this is the end and pulls out a gun with a kryptonite bullet. Superman takes a mental note that this is weakening him. He then sees Zod put the gun to his head. Superman tells him don't, but is too late. Zod tells Superman this is his fault, and shoots himself. Epilogue After saving Metropolis, Superman quickly became the Hero, stopping crime everywhere. When stopping a fight in California, he met the godess Wonder Woman. They worked together, trained together, and fought together. It wasn't until Superman and Wonder Woman found a huge Ape fighting a man at lightning speed, running and punching the ape, that they are going to make a team of potential heroes and save the Earth from any sort of crime. Superman will return in... Forever JLA.